Ignorance
by Kinda.my.thing
Summary: Kendall barely spends any time with Logan, always too busy with Jo. Logan just wishes he had his big brother back.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't really know how many chapters this is going to have, but it's probably going to be a two/three shot.**

**Hope you enjoy**

Logan sighed, having seen Kendall just run out for another date. With Jo. Again. It was the fifth date they had this week and Logan was pretty sure that Kendall was going to spend the remaining two days also with Jo. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow. He missed his friend. The only time he hung out with Kendall was in the studio where they barely talked. It wasn't like he wanted them to break up or something, he just wanted his best friend to spend some time with him. Logan barely knew Kendall now. Back in Minnesota, Kendall never paid much attention to girls. He was usually doing something crazy, or trying to get Logan to do something crazy. Now Logan was lucky if he got to see Kendall outside of the studio.

He sighed again and rolled over to his side on his bed. He was just getting comfortable when Carlos came running in and jumped on his bed.

"Watcha doing?" Carlos said, bouncing on the bed

"_Trying _to take a nap" Logan snapped.

"Someone's cranky"

"What do you want, Carlos. I'm really annoyed right now."

"I can see that" Carlos said raising an eyebrow. Logan glared at him. "I want you to tell me what you're so sad about."

"I'm not sad."

"Oh of course Logan, you look like the happiest person right now lying on your bed taking a nap at three in the afternoon."

"You can leave the sarcasm to me" Logan said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Carlos said. "Now quit moping around, Mighty Lord of Sarcasm."

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Annoying me!" Logan turned to lie down on his stomach so he didn't have face Carlos.

"Come on Logan. You're obviously really bummed about something. Let's go down to the pool. Maybe you'll feel better."

"I don't want to" Logan said, rather childishly.

"Logan, I'm not going to let you spend the day in your bed! Now come!"

"No! I don't wanna" Logan whined.

After much struggling, pulling, tugging and pleading, Carlos finally gave up, or at least that's what Logan thought. With one evil smile, Carlos pounced on Logan and started running his fingers up and down Logan's sides.

"Carlos! S- stop! Please." Logan squealed. He gasped, as his face turned red from laughing.

"I will, IF you get up right now and get your butt down to the pool and have damn good time"

"No!" Logan gasped out.

"Then I'm not stopping." Carlos said with an evil smirk.

Logan struggled and tried to get away from Carlos, but Carlos was too quick for him.

"Ready to surrender?" Carlos said and moved his fingers to Logan's stomach where he was the most ticklish.

"ILL COME, ILL COME! STOP!

Carlos smiled and stopped torturing him. Logan dropped his head back on the pillow and caught his breath. When he saw Carlos grinning, he glared.

"Stop grinning. I hate you." He said.

"Oh you know you love me."

"You're lucky I do."

To admit, Logan actually was enjoying his time at the pool. The funniest moment being when Camille slapped Carlos, thinking he was the cause of Logan's mood. Logan and James couldn't help but crack up at Carlos's face, which wasn't a good idea as Carlos pushed them both into the pool.

Logan got out of the pool and smiled at the sight of James and Carlos wrestling in the pool, splashing water on people around them. He really did love his friends; he just wished Kendall was with them. He missed being the Fantastic Four. But most of all he missed having a big brother. Logan grabbed a towel before sighing. He wasn't going to let all the hard work Carlos did to get him to enjoy go to waste. He had just enough time to put the towel down before his James grabbed his ankle and pulled him into the pool.

**So, I love Cargan almost as much as I love Kogan so that's the reason this part had mostly Logan and Carlos**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you-**

**Glee Clue Rock 1251, CheekyBrunette, Logan Henderson Is Mine, BTR'slovesong, MiiMyselfandTime, XavierJulius, klolo8 **

**Appreciate the reviews! **

"Guys the cake is done!"

Out of nowhere, James and Carlos jumped out. Logan gave a rather girly yell.

"Oh my god! Are you guys trying kill me?"

He glared at his two friends who were turning red from laughing.

"Quit laughing!" Logan pouted.

"You should have seen your face" James gasped out while Carlos did a rather bad impression of Logan.

''For that, both of you aren't getting any cake" Logan said before he pulled the cake out from the oven. Both the boys stopped and stared at the cake in awe. It was a rich dark brown with creamy icing on the top.

"Whoa, that, my friend, is one of your finer works." Carlos said, still staring at the cake.

"It came out pretty good this time. Too bad you guys won't be able to taste it." Logan teased.

"Oh come on Logan. We're friends, aren't we?"

"We_ were._ Until you both tried to kill me."

"Loooogan! Don't be like that. And if we're not going to eat that, then who is?" James whined.

"I am with…Kendall, if he wants some." Logan said.

"But-"James was cut off with a slam of the door.

"Oh, hey Kendall! Do you want some cake?" Logan said giving his other two friends a smile, receiving a pleading look in return.

"No, I'm good." Kendall replied, not even looking up from his phone. Logan was ready to bet the cake that he was texting Jo. Logan had to admit, it was kind of mean. He placed the cake on the counter.

"You both can have it when it cools down." He said to Carlos and James and he retreated into his and Kendall's room.

Carlos looked at James, noticing the sudden change in Logan's mood.

"What do you think is wrong with him?"

"Well his mood changed when Kendall came in, so maybe we should ask him." Carlos suggested. They both looked at Kendall, who was sitting on the orange couch, still texting Jo.

"Hey Kendall, could you come over here for a second."

"Yeah sure." He said, distracted.

"Do you notice anything different about Logan?"

"Um. No, not really. Should I?" He said confused.

"Well he's your best friend and you share a room with him. So, yeah, I think you should." James said. Kendall, however, didn't reply as his full attention went back to his phone. James and Carlos looked at each other, now understanding why Logan was so annoyed whenever Kendall was there. Carlos walked over to Kendall and snatched his phone away.

"I was using that!" Kendall said, struggling to get his phone back.

"You'll get your phone back when you apologise to Logan." James said.

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"That's exactly it; you never do anything with Logan. Ever since you started to go out with Jo you've been completely ignoring us, especially Logan. He's been feeling upset all week because of you and you didn't even notice."

"H-He's upset?"

"Very. Now go talk to him."

Logan sighed in his room. It was yesterday all over again. He was in bed, at three in the afternoon. But this time he felt worse. The reason is the same, but the hurt was magnified. Is it so hard to just try your Best friend's cake which he had been working on for two hours? Apparently for Kendall it was. And it wasn't just about the cake; it was about every single day Kendall had ditched him to be with Jo.

Logan looked at his pillow and was surprised to see a few drops of tears on it. _Oh great, now I'm crying._ He got up to wash his face when Kendall walked in.

"Logan- are you crying?" Kendall's eyes widened when he saw Logan's wet cheeks.

"Um. No" Logan said and headed towards the bathroom. Kendall stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Look, Logan, I am so sorry about the way I have been acting"

Logan looked surprised. "You are?

"I am. I never meant to ignore you. And I definitely never wanted you to get hurt. You're my best friend and you will come before any girl, Logan. Can you forgive me? Please?"

Logan looked at Kendall, before his face broke into a smile. "Of course I can." Kendall smiled and pulled Logan into a hug. He hugged him back.

"I missed you." Logan said, looking down.

"I missed you too, Logie."

**So, yeah, short. I know. But after much trying, I don't think I'm capable of writing long chapters.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellowwww! I'm back with a new chapter! Thanks to EVERYBODY who reviewed!**

"Hey Logan, do you want to hang out?"

Logan smiled. Ever since the unexpected apology, Kendall had at least been making an effort to spend some time with his friends.

"Weren't you going to spend the day with Jo?"

"Nah. Just the morning. I'll be free in the afternoon. Maybe we could go and grab some burgers?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay then. Why don't you meet me at Burger King at twelve?"

"Sure." Logan said smiling. Kendall gave him a smile before he went to get ready for his date.

Suddenly a heavy body crashed into Logan, pushing him back into the couch.

"Ahhh! Carlos! What was that for?" Logan said as he struggled underneath Carlos.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." He said, giving a sheepish smile. Logan laughed at his older friend.

"Of course you didn't. Now get off me! You're getting really heavy."

"It's all muscles Logie."

Logan scoffed "Yeah right."

"Jealous?"

"Why would I be jealous?"

"Because-"

"Can you guys not be so loud?" James emerged out of his room rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry." Both Carlos and Logan said simultaneously. There was silence for about two minutes, until Carlos let out a giggle. Logan gave him a weird look. "What?"

"James's hair looks like a haystack." Logan looked at Carlos for a second and then burst out laughing.

"I'm right here you know." James said, rolling his eyes. "You're lucky I'm too sleepy to murder you for saying that."

After Logan and Carlos stopped having giggle fits, they decided to play some video games. Half an hour later, Logan got sick of being creamed by James and Carlos. He looked at the watch. There wasn't much time left till twelve and Logan was walking to Burger King, since Kendall had the car. He pulled his sneakers on and said goodbye to James and Carlos.

Logan quickly texted Kendall, to tell him he had left and walked out of the apartment. Outside the sky was filled with dark, heavy clouds. Logan prayed it won't rain before he reached the restaurant. He walked as fast he could not wanting to get wet, when the rain fell. He reached the diner and quickly got in. His watch showed that it was fifteen past twelve. He looked around and saw no sign of Kendall.

_Must be stuck somewhere_

Meanwhile, in 2J, Kendall smiled at his laughing girlfriend, before looking back at the screen. Jo had picked out a new romantic comedy movie and wanted Kendall to see it with her. While Jo was laughing her head off, Kendall got an uncomfortable feeling that he was forgetting something. Jo noticed this.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feel like I forgot something. I doubt it's anything important."

"If you say so." Jo said, cuddling up to Kendall.

_It's one already. Where is he? _ Logan thought to himself. A waitress walked up to him, asking him his order for the fifth time. Outside the rain was pelting down, but it was getting too embarrassing for Logan to stay in the diner. He got up and walked out into the cold rain. He shivered and started walking towards the Palmwoods.

He felt completely humiliated. Hadn't Kendall said that he didn't want to hurt Logan? A few tears mixed with raindrops as he walked, shivering. He wanted to yell at Kendall and then cry his tears dry. On the other hand he didn't even want to talk to Kendall. A harsh wind blew, and Logan was sure he was going to be sick. He walked through the Palmwoods main entrance. He didn't want to go to the apartment and face Kendall, but he was wet and cold.

He reached 2J and used the spare key to open the door and the sight he saw made him want to punch Kendall. There he was sitting and laughing with Jo, watching a movie.

Logan walked into his room and slammed the door. If Kendall didn't want him as his best friend then neither did he.

**So, do you guys remember how I said this would be a two/three shot? Yeah, well I failed at that. Well I hope the fast updates makes up for the length of the chapters. And I hope you guys liked it.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hieee! So … my exams start on Tuesday and I have to hit the books HARD! I'm going to try to update during them.**

**Good news is that they get over on my birthday! So definitely expect updates then….and if I manage to finish this story I will post a new story.**

**STORAY TIME!**

Kendall rolled his eyes as Jo let out her annoying giggle. The movie wasn't that funny. Suddenly the door opened. He looked up and saw a wet Logan and for some reason he felt even more uncomfortable. He raised an eyebrow as Logan went into their room and slammed the door. He shrugged.

_Camille must have slapped him again._

He focused back on to the movie which was showing two friends talking and eating burgers. _Wait. Burgers? _Kendall's eyes widened as he realized what he had done.

"Hey Jo, can we please finish the movie tomorrow. I'm kind of sleepy."

"Um. Yeah sure. Is everything fine?"

_If you call ditching your best friend and making him walk home in the rain and possibly have him never talk to you fine, then, yeah, everything's perfect._

"Yup. Everything is fine."

Kendall walked Jo to the door. She pecked him on the cheek before leaving. As soon as the door was closed Kendall rushed to his room. He heard the water running in the washroom. He sat down on his bed waiting for Logan to come out.

Unfortunately that gave him time to think about how bad he had hurt Logan.

In the washroom, Logan put on his clothes and sighed. He looked in the mirror. His eyes were puffy and red as a result of crying his eyes out in the shower and tears still came to his eyes even though he was trying his best to stop them. He just didn't get it. He had been Kendall's friend longer than Jo had been his girlfriend. And it's not like he wanted Kendall to spend every minute of the day with him. He just wanted to be the way they used to be. Brothers.

A sudden shiver went down his spine and he was pretty sure he was at the edge of getting sick. His appetite gone like his friendship with Kendall, he decided to skip lunch and just get some sleep. He went out of the bathroom and saw Kendall sitting on his bed.

"Logan, look I'm so sorry. Jo got this movie which she wanted to see and I forgot and I…just sorry."

No response.

"Say something, please" Kendall almost begged.

"What do you want me to say? It's okay? Well I won't say that because it's not okay."

"Logie, please."

Logan took a deep breath. "Can I be alone, please?"

Kendall sighed. "I really am sorry." Then he left.

Logan climbed into his bed and that was the part where his over-analysing brain took control.

Did Kendall ditch him purposely or actually forget? Who forgets something in just an hour? So obviously he got ditched on purpose.

Now the question was why? He had an answer to that too. Why would Kendall waste his time with Logan, when he had much more important things to do? He wouldn't, which is exactly the reason Kendall stopped hanging out with Logan the moment they got to L.A. He didn't want to be seen as the Nerd's best friend. With these troubling answers, Logan went to sleep.

Kendall sat down on the orange couch and buried his face in his arms, just one thought crossing his mind. He was supposed to be the protecting Logan from getting hurt. Not because Logan was weak or something. He wasn't. It was just an instinct Kendall had. After all Logan was more than a friend to him. He was a brother.

"Why so down?" Kendall's head snapped up to see James and Carlos standing in front of him.

"Logan hates me."

Carlos sighed. "What did you do now?"

Kendall told them the tale, knowing he'd be dead by the end of it.

And he was right.

"Oh my god, Kendall! How can you do something so stupid." Was just one of the things Kendall heard.

"Shut up! I know I was stupid. Just help me make it up to Logan."

"Well you have to show him that you actually do want him as a best friend." James said.

"And I think I know how." Kendall said, grinning.

**Okay, short again, what else is new? Anyway…I'll see you guys after the exams (on my birthday) or hopefully during them….we'll see. Oh and I wanted to thank all of you for the reviews.**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! Wazzzzzzzzzap? I didn't feel like studying so I wrote this.**

Logan woke up the next day with a killer headache. And he felt dizzy. And he was shivering. As if that wasn't enough, James was blaring his music in the other room. Who listens to music so early in the morning?

The bed next to Logan's, which usually had Kendall's long legs dangling off, was empty. But Logan felt too sick to even care. He must be out somewhere with Jo.

_As usual. _

Logan swung his feet off the bed and stood up. Unfortunately he did that action slightly too fast because the next thing he knew he was down on the floor.

_Note to self: never walk in the rain ever again._

Logan got up again, this time slower, and went to the bathroom. He looked at himself. He looked like absolute crap. Yup, his friends were definitely going to notice he was sick. Oh well, he'll still deny it.

He splashed his face with water and slowly, so he didn't collapse again, he made his way outside. On the table sat Carlos, James (who was done listen to Friday on full volume) and Kendall, with whom Logan avoided any eye contact.

"Hey Logan! How-whoa. Are you okay? You look horrible!" James said, feeling Logan's forehead. "And you're burning up!"

Logan pulled his face away from James.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked from behind James.

"Yup." When his friends still looked uncertain he said. "Seriously guys, I'm perfectly fine"

With that Logan went to get himself a glass of water and chugged it down. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kendall staring at him. Sensing the awkwardness, James and Carlos quickly left to go to the pool. Logan grabbed an apple and was about to go to his room when Kendall stopped him.

"Is that all you're going to eat?"

"Uh yeah, not hungry." Logan said, still not looking at him. Kendall sighed.

"Look, I know that you're really mad at me-"

"I'm not mad at you."

"You aren't?"

"No and don't worry. You don't have to hang out with me and waste your time anymore." Logan said and went back into his room, mostly because he was starting to feel dizzy standing there. He sat down on his bed and took a bite of his apple. The moment he swallowed his stomach churned and he dropped the apple and ran to the bathroom, where spewed his guts out.

Kendall sat confused. Waste his time? Had he really made Logan feel like that? He got up and went into his room.

"Logan, do you-Logan?" Kendall looked around and couldn't see Logan. He heard noise coming from the bathroom and went to look. There he saw Logan on his knees in front of the toilet bowl throwing up.

"Crap!" Kendall quickly ran beside Logan and rubbed his back. When Logan was done, Kendall flushed the toilet and helped Logan up. He grabbed a cloth and wet it, before leading Logan to his bed. He gently started wiping Logan's face with the cloth.

"It's okay Kendall. I'm fine. You don't have to do that."

"You are not fine! And I want to do this. You're my best friend, Logan. Why would you think I waste my time when I'm with you?"

Logan looked down and didn't answer.

"Logie, please talk to me. Tell me why you think that."

"Because I'm not important. And I'm a nerd who doesn't even know how to have fun. Why would you spend time with a loser like me?" Logan said. He was feeling weak and his headache had gotten worse and right now this conversation was not helping him. He felt tears burning in eyes.

"Logan, look here. Look at me. Don't _ever_ think anything like that about yourself. You aren't loser. You aren't a nerd. And you are one of the most important person in my life." Kendall gently wiped a tear that had escaped.

"That's not true at all."

"Yes. It. Is." Kendall said emphasising every word.

Logan shook his head. "Can I just get some sleep?"

Kendall sighed."Yeah, need something?"

"Nope, I'm good"

Outside James and Carlos were back from the pool and were having a rather serious argument about who the blonde Jennifer smiled at. However, they stopped when they saw Kendall coming out of his and Logan's room.

"How is he?" Carlos asked.

"Not good, he just threw up."

"And is he still mad at you?"

Kendall sighed and told them everything that happened after they left. Both, James and Carlos looked at Kendall sadly, but expectantly.

"So what about the plan you thought of yesterday? When are you going to do that?" James asked.

"As soon as he gets better. He better prepare himself for one fun-friggin-tastic day with Kendall Knight."

**So basically I don't know what Kendall's going to do yet, which why I'm putting it off.**

**Moving on, I saw the promo for Big Time Wedding. It could be just me, but lately most of the episodes have been based Kendall and James. I mean I love them, A LOT, but I just wish there were more episodes centered on Logan and Carlos.**

**ANYWAY, hope you guys liked…**

**And if you did…or did not…**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter! I swear I tried to make it longer this time.**

It was a few days when Logan started to get better and Kendall couldn't be happier. Not only because he was extremely worried for his friend but also because he couldn't wait to surprise him. Logan had still been ignoring him and he couldn't stand the idea of him thinking that he wasn't worth Kendall's time.

Kendall hadn't taken Jo for a single date after he had hurt Logan. After much thought he realized that if he had done the same thing as what he had done to Logan, to Jo, he would be sorry, but not ready to beg on his knees for forgiveness as he was with Logan.

Kendall looked at the watch. 9:47. Yup, time for Logan to wake up. He went into his and Logan's room and saw the smaller boy sleeping peacefully on the bed with a large blanket wrapped around his thin frame. As much as Kendall didn't want to wake up Logan, only because he really likes looking at his face when he isn't stressed out, he had to. He gently placed his hand on Logan's back and shook him.

"Logie, wake up." Logan groaned and rolled over. Unfortunately he fell of the side. Kendall chuckled but quickly stopped at the glare Logan was giving him. Logan rolled his eyes and walked over to the bathroom, with Kendall following.

"Still ignoring me, I see." When Logan didn't answer, Kendall decided to take advantage of extra inches and pounds he had on Logan. He grabbed Logan by the arm pushed him on the bed, ignoring Logan's protests.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you to not avoid me."

Logan sighed and tried to get up. Like all the other times he's been manhandled by the other boys, his struggles were futile.

"Kendall-

"No. Listen. You are going to go get ready. And then you and I are going to spend the whole day together and YOU ARE GOING TO ENJOY EVERY MINUTE OF IT!"

Awkward silence followed this. Logan raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell like that. I just…I need my best friend back. Please give me the chance to make it up to you."

Logan sighed. He still had doubts. He knew he could trust Kendall, but there was always a voice telling him that he only had friends because they pity him. But a look into Kendall's pleading eyes and Logan found himself saying yes. Kendall grinned.

"Great! Meet me down in the lobby in ten minutes." He frowned when he saw hesitation on Logan's face. "I promise I'll be there."

"I'll meet you there." Logan said, nodding.

"Don't forget to wear your swimming trunks."

With that Kendall left the room so Logan could get ready. Now he had to go down and wait for Logan. He had found the perfect place to go. It was a place that would remind them of the times in Minnesota, when their lives were much easier.

Exactly ten minutes later Logan came into the lobby. Kendall smiled. _Always punctual._

"Are we swimming?" Logan asked.

"Wasn't it too obvious when I asked you to wear your swimming trunks?" Logan rolled his eyes. He started walking towards the pool but Kendall grabbed his arm.

"Not here. Somewhere better. Come on." Kendall grabbed Logan's elbow and started leading the way to the parking lot, where the car was parked. But before they could reach Jo showed up in front of them.

"Hey Logan. Kendall, guess what? I got tickets to the concert!"

"You got them? When is it?"

"Today. We'll leave at four."

"Oh"

Before Kendall could say anything else, Logan spoke. "I should go. Have fun at your concert."

Kendall looked at Logan but he was avoiding eye contact. He smiled at Jo and was leaving when Kendall grabbed him.

"No. Stay." He looked at Jo. "I'm sorry, Jo, but you're going to have to take some else. Logan and I are spending the day together." With that he left, pulling Logan behind him.

"You didn't have to do that, Kendall. "

"Yes I did. I promised that we'd spend the day together."

"But-

"No. You have to realise that much rather be with you than at some concert."

Logan nodded. They reach the car and quickly got in.

"Where exactly are we going?" Logan asked, curious.

"The place doesn't have a name. I found it."

"Oh."

Kendall drove for about half an hour, Logan watching the scenery changing in front of him. He tried his best to not ask questions, but one or two times he couldn't help it. And the only response he got was a smile.

Finally Kendall stopped and said "We're here."

"Oh thank god! I thought I was going to die with you driving."

"Hey! My driving isn't that bad."

"Yeah, yeah. Keep thinking that." Logan said, smiling, "Anyways, your bad driving apart, why are we in the middle of nowhere?"

"Come with me." Kendall said. He grabbed Logan's wrist and pulled him.

"Kendall-whoa." Logan's jaw dropped. In front of him was the most beautiful sight. A medium sized lake lay in front of him, with crystal clear water. It wasn't too shallow and it wasn't too deep. It was surrounded with palm trees and greenery.

"Remember that lake we used to go to in Minnesota?"

"Yeah. I miss that."

"Me too. When we came to L.A. I found this place. I was about to get you here when I first found but… I started going out with Jo and forgot. Logan, I'm so sorry for being a jerk like that."

"It's okay Kendall." Logan said and he threw his arms around Kendall. He smile and hugged Logan back as tight as he could.

"Kendall….c-can't breathe." Kendall laughed and let Logan go.

"Sorry." Logan laughed and was about to respond when Kendall pushed him into the lake.

"Kendall!" but he was too busy doubled up in laughter. Logan glared at him and came out from the lake. An idea came to him and he threw his arms around Kendall for the second time.

"Logie! You're all wet!"

"Really? I wonder why!" Logan said sarcastically.

"Don't try to be smart with me." Kendall teased. He picked Logan up and jumped into the lake.

"You're lucky no one's here, otherwise I would kill you for picking me up."

"Oh please. I'd like to see you try."

Logan rolled his eyes before splashing water on to Kendall face and swimming away. Kendall wiped his face and smirked.

"Oh, it's on."

**You know how people don't like the way their endings come out some times? Yeah, I'm one of them.**

**So that's the end of this story. Hope you liked it.**

**Review?**


End file.
